Las historias del viejo pervertido
by yuki12akira
Summary: Sí, he cambiado el título, pero estas pequeñas historias siguen siendo las mismas, así que coje las palomitas, ¡y a leer! Aviso: Leer este fanfic puede producir la muerte.. además de hacerte pis en la cama... Y no.. no es por el miedo xD
1. Prólogo

Hoola muy buenasss. ¡Vamoos, sonríee! ¡Nuevo fic, nuevo fic! ¡Todos felices! Para demostrar la alegría, vamos a mover el body:

¡Dale a tu cuerpo alegría macarena! ¡Que tu cuerpo es pa' darle alegría y cosa buena!

Hey, ¿porqué no estás bailando como yo? ¡Vamos, que no cuesta nada! Joo... nadie me hace caso... Bueno, como no estás bailando, te voy a castigar ¡Media hora mirando a la pared! y... ¡Ochenta flexiones! ¡Ya estás tardando! ¡Hazlo o te pego!

Como soy buena persona, te levanto el castigo ^^, ¡sigue leyendo! Jeje

Sobre el fic para los que le interese:

Participarán muchos personajes de Naruto y no os ofendáis si son vuestros prefes, porque seguramente los pondré en ridículo. Puede que ponga cosas que personas de otros países no entiendan, así que si no sabes de lo que hablo, pregúntalo por un comentario y yo resolveré tus dudas en el siguiente capítulo. También podría leerte el futuro, pero es mucho trabajo, mejor solo lo de las dudas. Además, no te enfades si digo información incorrecta, como que algún personaje sea gay o que nosequién nació en el país de Yupi, porque todo es un gran chiste ¿Ok?. Mmm... ¿qué más? .. Ah, ya, puede que ponga mi OC en algún momento (No se si poner su historia... me da cosa xD), y algún que otro personajillo de otra serie (Esto último no lo tengo muy claro). ¡Una cosa más! Este fic se dividirá en pequeños capitulitos y habrá un protagonista en cada uno, intenta adivinarlo ^^.

¡A reírse! ¡Ya! ¡Lee o preparate a morir! ^w^


	2. Kisame, el origen

-Niños, hoy os voy a contar un cuento.

_-¿Y sobre qué, Abuelo?_

-No te impacientes, Jimmy. Este cuento trata sobre una extraña bestia.

_-¿Y como se llama?_

-¡QUÉ TE CALLES, COÑO! ¿No vez que tu hermana Betty aún no ha dicho una palabra...? ¡Se está comportando mucho mejor que tú!

_-Pero es porque además de atarla a la silla le has puesto cinta adhesiva en la boca... _

-¡Que no me hubiera pedido para ir al baño! Estos niños de hoy en día y su incontinencia crónica... ¡Yo a vuestra edad si le hablaba así a mi abuelo me mandaban al ejército! En mis tiempos no había...

_-Abuelo... ¿Puedes seguir con el cuento por favor?_

-Ah, sí eso... ¿El del día que tuve una orgía con unas jovencitas en un cementerio?... Ahora que lo pienso... estaban muy quietecitas... por no hablar del olor que...

_-No Abuelo, el de la bestia..._

-¡Aah... ese...! Escuchad con atención, niños...

Hace unos cuantos años, en un país muy muy lejano, nació un humano con extrañas proporciones... Y no me refiero solo a los bajos... Bueno, empezaré por el principio:

En aquel lugar tan raro, existían un tipo de personas que se parecían algo a vuestra Abuela. Aquí los llamamos zoofílicos, pero allí los llamaban... Hokages.

A la quinta Hokage le iban las babosas, al cuarto le gustaban mucho las ranas y los sapos, el tercero estaba obsesionado con los monos, sin embargo, el segundo Hokage se sentía atraído por las criaturas marinas.

_-¿Y el primer Hokage?_

-Mejor no quieras saberlo, hijo... (Era arbofílico... sus padres no se sentían muy orgullosos...). Bueno, continúo...

A este curioso individuo lo llamaban Tobirama Senju (Toju para los amigos ^^). Aunque tuviera unas costumbres bastante extrañas, este personaje llevaba una vida normal (Si se le puede llamar así).

Toju estaba paseando tan contento por el acuario de Konoha, pensando en sus cosillas (Miedo...), cuando tuvo un flechazo. Una pecera en concreto le había llamado la atención. Esta era la de una joven tiburoncita llamada Betty.

_-¡Ala, como mi hermana!_

-¡No me interrumpas! ¿¡No sabes que la que está escribiendo esto es tan vaga que solo utiliza un nombre para todas las chicas?

_-Ah, sí... es verdad... ¿Y los chicos?_

-¡QUE TE CALLES, JIMMY! Ala... ahora ya no sé que historia estaba contando... Era la de aquella vez que me multaron por ejercer la pedofilia ¿no?

_-No abuelo... La de la bestia..._

-Ah sí... ¿Vas a prestar atención o prefieres hacer otro video secreto con el abuelo?

_-¡No! ¡Presto atención! ¡Presto atención!_

-Vale, a la próxima interrupción... golpe de remo...

A ver...

Toju iba todos los días a mirar los gráciles movimientos de Betty. Estaba muy nervioso cada vez que la veía, y no se atrevía a hablarle. Hasta que un día, se rellenó el paquete y decidió cortejarla.

-Hola, yo soy Tobirama, pero tu puedes llamarme Toju... jijijijijijiji...

-Hola Toju. Tengo habre, quiero comida.

En unos minutos, éste volvió con un brazo ensangrentado en las manos (Sabe dios de dónde lo habrá sacado...).

-¡AAAH! ¡QUÉ DOOLOOOR! ¡ME HAN ARRANCADO EL BRAZOOO! ¡AUXILIOOO! (Creo que ya lo sé...)

-Bah, no le hagas caso a ese loco... Bueno, cuéntame algo de ti.

-Me gusta comer.

-Ooh, ¡que feliz coincidencia! ¿Y cuántos años tienes?

-Cinco.

-¡POR EL CULO TE LA INCO!

En ese momento nació el amor.

Quedaron una vez... y otra... hasta que en la tercera cita...

-Hoy estás especialmente guapa, Betty.

-Hambre.

-Sí, sí, ahora te doy de comer.

_- ¿Y qué le dio de comer?_

-Nabo.

_-¡Pero si los tiburones son carnívoros!_

-Créeme, sé lo que digo.

Bueno, será mejor que adelante la historia un poquitín...

Pasaron días, semanas, incluso meses. Betty no volvió a ver a Toju, pero sin embargo, este le dejó un regalito.

Después de que pasara un año justo de su encuentro, la tiburona puso un huevo.

Nada más nacer, la madre intentó comérselo, y un buzo que pasaba por allí lo salvó de una muerte segura.

Cuando ese animal rompió el cascarón, todos se quedaron mirándolo con asombro. Entonces empezaron los comentarios entre la multitud:

-¡Tiene brazos y piernas!

-¡Pero si tiene tres piernas!

-Eso lo parece porque es macho... ¡Jo, y que macho!

Y por eso decidieron llamarlo Kisame, que en japonés significa: Ki (miembro), sa (grande), me (azul).

_-¡Yo de mayor quiero ser como Kisame!_

-Tú y todos, jovencito, pero la mitad no llega ni a ser un Orochimaru...

_-¿Un Orochimaru?_

-Sí, mucho alardear de serpiente, pero solo es una culebrilla, tú ya me entiendes...

Bueno, voy a seguir...

Kisame vivió feliz muchos años en el acuario, hasta que se dio cuenta de que se sentía muy solo en una pecera de un metro cúbico. Así que decidió irse por el mundo en busca de una novia.

Se fue caminando muy lejos. Pasaban los años y él seguía caminando. Nada. Por mucho que a las jovencitas les gustara un miembro de considerable tamaño, a ninguna le gustaba que fuese de color azul.

Pasó por muchas villas: La de la arena; La de la cascada; La del orgullo gay... Hasta que en una, le robaron el corazón. (No, en la del orgullo gay no)

Esta era la villa oculta de la niebla,la llamaban así porque no se veía una mie***.

_-Abuelo, eso no se dice..._

-Yo digo lo que me sale de los coj****, p**o niño de mie***.

_-¡Mamá! ¡El abuelo ha empezado otra vez!_

_-¡Jimmybuelo, ¿qué te he dicho sobre insultar a los niños?_

-¡Qué te calles p**a z***a de mie***! ¡Así nunca acabaré la historia!

A ver, voy a continuar...

Yo estaba muy borracho y de repente aparece una puta con un escote que daba vértigo. Yo de aquella no sabía que ella sería tu abuela, entonces le dije...

_-Abuelo... esa historia no es..._

-¿Entonces no era la de cuando me hice cura?

_-No... la de Kisame..._

-Aah, vale ya sigo, ya...

En esa villa conoció a una mujer (Si se le puede llamar así) que era como el (En lo del miembro no, era una hija de peza). Se llamaba Sada, que en japonés significa: Sa (grande) da (fea)

Pasaban mucho tiempo juntos:

Viendo la Sirenita... Jugando al strip ajedrez (Groarrr *¬*)... Pinchando cacas con un palo... U la lá... que bonito es el amor...

Hasta que un día, mientras estaban en el cine viendo Tiburón...

-Kisa-chaann (8)... Este tiburoncete tan sexy de la peli me recuerda mucho a tii (8)...

-¿Y eso porqué?

-Porque tiene unos abdominales bien definidos y unas branquias que suben la temperatura ^^... ¿Porqué no me acompañas al baño? *** **sonrisa pervertida** ***

**-**Va-vale...

Entonces Sada se puso a cuatro patas y...

_-¡Y jugaron a montar al caballito!_

-Sí... algo así... Bueno, como eres un poco tonto, voy a pasar un poco para adelante...

Pocos días después, Sada se encontraba muy mal, y tras una visita al médico, supieron que era portadora de una terrible, asquerosa y repulsiva enfermedad llamada Meha, que en japoés significa: Me (azul) ha (espada). Sus principales síntomas son: Te salen escamas negras y duras por todo el cuerpo, te desaparecen los brazos y las piernas, y lo más importante... ¡PICA MUCHOO!

Kisame quería mucho a Sada, así que para ayudarle, la vendó totalmente y le enganchó un palo para poder llevarla.

_-¿Y por dónde le puso el palo?_

-En el agujero de respirar, ¿Dónde sino? (mentes sucias...) Bueno, te seguiré contando...

Además, Kisame era un hombre muy considerado, por eso, para que la gente no la reconociera, le cambió el nombre por Samehada, que en japonés significa: Sa (grande) me (azul) ha (espada) da (fea).

Por culpa de su enfermedad, Samehada solo podía comer carne humana, así que Kisame tuvo que convertirse en un ninja para que no le echaran la bronca después de cargarse a alguien.

El tiempo pasaba, y Kisame se iba haciendo más y más famoso como ninja hasta que un día fue retado por uno de los 7 espadachines de la niebla. Si ganaba, ocupaba su lugar. El hombre se llamaba Justinbiebermaru, y era muy temido en todo el mundo.

-Tú eres Kisame ¿no? El que lucha con dos espadas ¿no? ¡Baby, baby, baby! ¡Ooh!

-Sí, eso es.

_-Pero Abuelo, si Kisame solo tiene una..._

-Todo hombre tiene una espada en su interior, jovencito... lo que pasa con Kisame, es que la suya se le sale por los pantalones...

Después de una sangrienta y vergonzosa pelea, Kisame logró vencerlo, pero eso le costó la pérdida de su espada más querida... (No antes de dejar la marca de que ella había existido... y así nació Suigetsu, pero esa es otra historia)

_-¿Samehada?_

-¡¿Pero tu eres tonto? ¡Que es un hombre! Ay... esta juventud... que vergüenza...

Como nuestro amigo había dejado atrás todo símbolo de que era macho, aceptó el título de espadachín de la niebla, pero sin embargo, se largó de allí para ir en busca de un lugar más apropiado a su condición de bestia castrada.

Buscó por todo el mundo un lugar en el que un castratti en prácticas y una mujer muy rara envuelta en vendas pudieran vivir. Camino por mares y montañas, ríos y sendas, bar tras bar, borrachera tras borrachera. Nada. Hasta que años más tarde...

-¡Un hombre con falda! ¡Jajajajaja!

-¡No es una falta, es una túnica! ¡Inculto!

-¡Y además es negra con nuves rojas! ¡Jajaja! ¡Este es un mal sitio para travestirse!

-¡Que no es una falda, joder! ¡Ahora verás! ¡MANGUERÓN SHARINFLAN!

-Woow... como mola esto parece muy real... Estoy atado a una cruz... ¡Ahora lo entiendo todo! ¡Yo soy Jesucristo! ¡Salvad a Hitler y castigad a los romanos! (no tiene ni idea)

-¡Que no es eso engendro de pez! ¡Vas a sufrir 72 horas por haberme insultado!

-¡NOO! ¡ME QUIERES SOBAR HASTA DEJARME SECO! ¡AYUDAA! ¡ME QUIEREN VIOLAAAR! ¡POLICÍAAAA!

-Dios... ni yo puedo aguantar esto... ¡Manguerón sharinflan, desactivar! (?)

-Woooooooww has vencido a Itachi, eres un digno rival para todos los integrantes de esta organización...

-¿Sois miembros de la OICP?

-¿De la qué?

-¡Organización Internacional de Colegialas Peludas! ¡Jajajaja!

-¡Tienes todo lo que hay que tener para ser un Akatsuki! ¡Eres un cabrón, tienes sentido del humor, y por encima de todo, has puesto en ridículo a Itachi! ¡Te rogamos que aceptes unirte a nuestra organización! ¡Porfavooooor *-*!

-Vaaaaale... si me lo pides de rodillas...

Entonces vivieron tristes y comieron alpiste, ¡Fin! ¡Y ahora a dormir que ya es tarde!

_-Pero si son las cinco de la tarde... a esta hora mamá todavía no está borracha... es muy temprano..._

-Jrrrr... fiuuuu... jrrrr...fiuuuu (Ronquidos xD)

_-Bueno, yo me voy a jugar a la play..._

_-¡Defatabe, defatabeee! ¡ZOCORRO! (¡Desátame, desátamee! ¡SOCORRO!)_

* * *

><p>Bueno, y hasta aquí llega el primer capítulo...<p>

Sí es muy extraño, y sí, tiene cosas muy raras, ¡pero sino no tendría gracia!

Ya sabes, si te ha gustado comenta, y ya de paso, dame más ideas para otra historieta, que estoy muy flojilla...

¡Ehh! ¡No te vayas que te estoy viendo! Vamos... pon un comentario que no cuesta nada...

¡Dale aquí, ya verás que bien ^w^!

[]

[]

\/


	3. Nota

Hey, ¡hola lectores!

Bueno, quería comentar que me he alegrado mucho por los comentarios. ¡No me los esperaba!

Aunque no todos son buenos... uno me puso muy triste...

**MiladyYukie** : Si llegas a leer esto... Yo no pretendía en absoluto burlarme de Kisame ni de ninguno de los personajes que aparecen en el fic, como ya lo he puesto en el prólogo, es tan solo una broma, una parodia, nada más.

Para todos los que me puedan criticar: Yo adoro a todos los personajes de Naruto y no quiero humillarlos, es una broooma ¡Una brooomaa!

Ala, un saludo a todos los que están leyendo esto ^w^.


End file.
